Maybe
by For The Love Of Kogan
Summary: Kendall is alone and depressed. When His ex boyfriend Logan shows up at his house one day will Kendall give him another chance? (Complete for now)


**My goal is to write a story everyday for the next 6 days.. But I do get lazy so**

**we'll see how this goes, and if it works out then I might continue.**

**And as Requested by lots of people I'm gonna make this story longer.. kind of.. **

**Alright, enough nonsense from me. On with the story!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, although that would be pretty**

**amazing.**

* * *

Tear drops fell from my bright green eyes

Searching for a purpose in the world was hard, especially when you're alone.

My name is Kendall Knight, and I'm nineteen years old

I've been alone since the day my mom and dad died.

My sister Katie is seventeen, and she wants nothing to do with me. At first I didn't understand why, but I soon figured out that she thought I was the cause of their car crash.

It wasn't though... Or was it?

I was beginning to hate myself

Maybe it was my fault, If I hadn't called my parents telling them I couldn't find my inhaler, then maybe they'd still be here.

Asthma is stupid, and I'm so glad it disappeared as I got older.

I shook my head and stood up off of my organic bed.

Walking over to the tall wall mirror against my wall, I slipped off my shirt, revealing my scars.

I was completely disappointed in myself for doing this, but I couldn't help it. I had No one to talk to, I was just Lonely

This is not how I use to be.

Before everything went to hell I was cocky, smart, and popular. I guess losing the people you love really does change you.

I stood in front of the mirror,

my reflection sickened me.

I was ugly and sick looking.

My once blonde hair was dull, My once perfect figure was now to skinny, and my once undamaged skin was now covered in new and old cut marks.

I ran a shaky pale hand through my hair, sighing to myself.

Why did it end up being like this?

Sometimes I wish life could be as simple as it was when I was five. Young and dumb, completely unaware that one day I would have to grow up and face life's challenges.

The thing is, I miss my old friends. And believe it or not, I was the strong one. Grounded and strong.

I was so caught up in helping

my friends I didn't realize that I was hurting. So I disappeared.

A knock on my door shook me from my thoughts.

I glanced at myself one more time, then walked to the front door.

I could careless if anyone saw how destroyed I was, I didn't care if they get disgusted. This is who I am, This is what I have become.

I opened the door and choked on air when I saw who it was.

I slammed the door in his face.

What could Logan possibly want from me? Didn't he hurt me enough?

I opened the door again, anger began to build up inside me and I slapped him.

"Ouch! Kendall What the heck was that for?!" He yelled, noticing my scars he froze. "Kendall...what are you doing to yourself?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm killing myself." I whispered. "Why are you here?"

"You can't kill yourself I wont let you. I'm here because your sister called, she asked me if i could check up on you. And obviously you aren't doing so good." He gestured to my scars.

"I'm fine..."

"Liar. Kendall, come on."

"Logan you cheated on me." It hurt me to bring up such a painful memory, but It was true. He cheated and I felt worthless.

"I know." He wrapped his arms around me. I tried pushing him away but i couldn't. I missed his body heat, I missed everything about him. "I was stupid. Kendall I love you, Please let me take care of you. "He begged.

Thinking.

That's what I did a lot these days.

Maybe I shouldn't allow someone who hurt my back into my life, but I'm desperate.

I loved him, and he seemed to care.

One this was for sure, if he hurt me again I wouldn't be able to process anymore. It's already so hard, I don't want him to make it worse.

"Fine.. but if you ever hurt me again. I swear I wont be able to forgive you. It will just make me cut more.."

He looked at me and blinked. "I would never do that again. I screwed up once, Its hell without you Kenny."

I smiled.

It felt good, I haven't been happy for a long time.

I unwrapped myself from him and brought him inside.

I hope he saves me.

I hope I can be happy again.

He kissed my forehead. "If you ever fall again, I'll catch you." He promised.

He wouldn't hurt me anymore, I had faith in this.

I had faith in him.

Maybe now my scars will heal.

Maybe.

* * *

**Favorite and review!**

**Thank you, I love You all :) **

**~Kaycee**


End file.
